User blog:Raidortherandomdude020/my idea for the character
here is the idea for an character and a quick fanon story the idea for the character will be turned into a page soon =D new type: syntetic humans they re just like normal humans but with mutations, the most common m mutation is have an certain age but their physical appearançe are half the age, additional mutations may vary ex: 26 years but look like 13 the idea: name: drake age: same as pit species: syntethic human syntetic human mutations: a fox tail,the age mutation, he also is mutated by the n virus wich is a netural version of the virus (the virus were introducted in secret chapter 1) what he looks: his hair is same as pit but the only difference is one part of the hair covers the left eye and he dont wear golden leaves in the hair he wears some sort of sneakers,normal pants,a light brown jacket and a black t shirt, his eye color is red personality: an kinda weird and random guy but most of the time he seems to be very bored he also have the fold over sword and a granulet in the left hand the granulet looks like the power glove but the buttons are useless without the n virus skills: high speed running and wall running and wall jumping and the "blue skedoo teleport technique", game traveling the blue skedoo teleport technique: he just gragbs a drawing of the place or a map and jumps in the air and says: "blue skedoo we can too" and teleports to the place (blues clues reference) game traveling: with the help of the n virus and the granulet he can travel to almost any Nintendo game strong points: very skilled with swords and blades and orther edged weapons (blades and swords are almost the same thing) he knows a way to take down enemies without using weapons (martial arts) weak points his tail became a vital part so it can kill him permanently if dont regenerated in the rewind spring and also how can affect 1: sliced in a part 2: burnt up because the running and wall running and jumping skills have a time limit (5 minutes) if his tail is affected in anyway he has just only 2 minutes to do something he is bad using range weapons (eg. bow and arrows) now the quick fandom history trying the game travel function drake: how its this game travel thingamagig? t virus: just press one button and *poof* he pressed the 8 bit button and teleport right to kid icarus (1985) drake: i look like a weird guy in here he pressed the 16 bit button and went to tloz a link to the past (snes) drake: i look a BIT better here t virus: are you trying to make a joke? drake: yes, 16 bits i look a bit better here he pressed the 64 bit button and teleported to super mario 64 drake: polygons... just one more step to realistic 3d drake: and i look very cool here he pressed a button with the kid icarus uprising logo and went back to his home (a wooden cabin deep in a forest) drake: how about we try traveling through cartoons,and movies t virus: maybe orther time end ps. 1 is there an history wich got "room" for one more character? i want officially introduce it, i have an idea for an history where many pepole can contribute it togheter: uprising, fan rewrited is just the kid icarus uprising storyline with the fan characters and all ideas and also a roleplay forum (its possible to make a forum in wiki) the ideas may sound weird and stupid but: "i risk to share the idea no matter if the results are failure" Category:Blog posts